gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Packages
Hidden Packages are collectibles in Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, Advance and Liberty City Stories. Description The collection of hidden packages in the series is considered a side quest of sorts wherein the player is given the opportunity to amass rewards by collecting as many of these pickups, typically placed in conceiled locations or hard-to-reach places, as possible. GTA III features 100 white bundles with possibly SPANK in them, around Liberty City which the players collect. In GTA Vice City, the hidden packages are again a number of 100 and appear in green "tiki statues" all over Vice City. In GTA Advance, the packages are again in form of white bundles and a number of 100 just like it's predecessors. GTA: Liberty City Stories lets the hidden packages return for the fourth time showing 100 white hands with the sign of the horns gesture. For each hidden package collected, the player receives money. Hidden packages are also required for 100% completion. It is wise to collect all availble hidden packages at the begining of the game, as it gives you weapons that could be useful for some of the harder missions, plus you wont have to spend money after getting busted or wasted. Rewards Special rewards are offered for finding each tenth hidden package. GTA III * 10 Packages: Pistol delivered to hideouts. * 20 Packages: Uzi delivered to hideouts. * 30 Packages: Grenades delivered to hideouts. * 40 Packages: Shotgun delivered to hideouts. * 50 Packages: Body Armor delivered to hideouts. * 60 Packages: Molotov Cocktails delivered to hideouts. * 70 Packages: AK-47 delivered to hideouts. * 80 Packages: Sniper Rifle delivered to hideouts. * 90 Packages: M16 delivered to hideouts. * 100 Packages: Rocket Launcher delivered to hideouts and $1,000,000 GTA Vice City * 10 Packages: Body Armor delivered to Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo and Vercetti Estate. * 20 Packages: Chainsaw delivered to Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo and Vercetti Estate. * 30 Packages: Colt Python/.357 delivered to Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo and Vercetti Estate. * 40 Packages: Flamethrower delivered to Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo and Vercetti Estate. * 50 Packages: PSG-1/.308 Sniper delivered to Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo and Vercetti Estate. * 60 Packages: Minigun delivered to Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo and Vercetti Estate. * 70 Packages: Rocket Launcher delivered to Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo and Vercetti Estate. * 80 Packages: Sea Sparrow delivered to Vercetti Estate. * 90 Packages: Rhino delivered to Fort Baxter Air Base. * 100 Packages: Hunter delivered to Fort Baxter Air Base or the helipad in Ocean Beach if the player has completed the storyline mission "Keep Your Friends Close". GTA Advance * 10 Packages: Pistol delivered to hideouts. * 20 Packages: Uzi delivered to hideouts. * 30 Packages: Body Armor delivered to hideouts. * 40 Packages: Shotgun delivered to hideouts. * 50 Packages: Grenades delivered to hideouts. * 60 Packages: Molotov Cocktails delivered to hideouts. * 70 Packages: Assault Rifle delivered to hideouts. * 80 Packages: Minigun delivered to hideouts. * 90 Packages: Rocket Launcher delivered to hideouts. * 100 Packages: $1,000,000. GTA Liberty City Stories * 10 Packages: Pistol delivered to hideouts. * 20 Packages: Shotgun delivered to hideouts. * 30 Packages: Body Armor delivered to hideouts. * 40 Packages: SMG delivered to hideouts. * 50 Packages: .357 delivered to hideouts. * 60 Packages: M4 delivered to hideouts. * 70 Packages: Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle delivered to hideouts. * 80 Packages: Flamethrower delivered to hideouts. * 90 Packages: Rocket Launcher delivered to hideouts. * 100 Packages: $50,000. Gallery Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, a large 'tiki statue', which is exaxtly the same as a hidden package in GTA Vice City, appears on a strip club in East Los Santos. *In GTA Vice City, inside of the Ocean View Hotel upon finding 100 hidden packages, there is a Tiki statue broken in half with a white powder (supposedly cocaine) spilling out of it. See also * Collectibles ** GTA 2 Tokens and the Wang Cars GT-A1 side quest in GTA 2. ** Tags, Snapshots, Horseshoes and Oysters in GTA San Andreas. ** Red Balloons in GTA Vice City Stories. ** Flying Rats and Seagulls in GTA IV and respectable DLCs. ** Security Cameras in GTA Chinatown Wars. Category:Collectibles Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories